1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a miter saw and more particularly, to a miter saw being able to firmly support a broader workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
The miter saws adopted to cut wood can be substantially distinguished into sliding miter saws and non-sliding miter saws, wherein sliding miter saws are able to cut workpieces with broader width.
The construction of a conventional sliding miter saw is summarized as follows:
A base 2 is pivotally mounted with a rotatable table 3, upon which is configured to receive a workpiece thereon, an extended arm 4 extends from the rotatable table 3, and a slot 5 extends from the rotatable table 3 to the extended arm 4. The length of the slot 5 corresponds to the sliding distance of a saw blade 6 for sliding forwards backwards and the slot 5 is configured to receive the saw blade 6 therein. A support arm 7 is coupled to the rear end of the rotatable table 3. A sliding arm 8 that is able to slide forwards backwards is coupled to the top end of the support arm 7. The front end of the sliding arm 8 is pivotally coupled with a pivot arm 9. The saw blade 6 is mounted on the pivot arm 9 and is slidable forwards and backwards relative to the rotatable table 3 via the sliding arm 8 and is rotatable upwards and downwards relative to the rotatable table 3 via the pivot arm 9 to perform a cutting operation.
However, when cutting a broader workpiece by the conventional sliding miter saw 1, the width of the workpiece is larger than the width of the rotatable table 3, and the workpiece juts out over the rotatable table 3 and extends over the extended arm 4, thus the sliding miter saw 1 supports the portion of the workpiece extending beyond the rotatable table 3 only by the narrow extended arm 4. During the cutting operation, the extended arm 4 cannot stably support the workpiece such that not only the cutting performance may be affected but may also increase the dangers of possible injury while cutting.